Sweetest Spell
by Jamie Roberts
Summary: Ok umm this is a sad story. Harry and Severus love each, but they don’t have much time left. The song is a version of "Candle in the wind."
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Ok umm this is a sad story. Harry and Severus love each, but they don't have much time left. The song is a version of _Candle in the wind._

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song. I however did change the lyrics to it, so if you want to use the lyrics please ask me first. Ok thanks.

Dedication: I wanted to dedicate this to my Grand Mother Dorothy who died two years ago. I miss you so much.

__

Sweetest Spell.

If you had told Severus Snape that the one person he cared about most was going to return from war dying, he would have laughed. You see He loved Harry Potter more than anyone could guess. Harry had gone to fight the final battle with Voldemort. Snape was sitting with their adopted daughter telling he a bed time story when the news came. 

Lucius Malfoy, another spy for the light came running up to the manor with the fallen man in his arms. Harry wasn't dead yet but was fading fast. "Severus!" Lucius screamed. Severus walked down the stairs and into the parlor with a calm face, but when he saw his husband he ran to him. "Voldemort is dead."

"Oh Harry you did it." Severus smiled. But when he saw the look on his friend it fell away. "What's wrong? Harry are you alright?"

"I am dying Sev." The voice was small and it frightened Severus. "Promise me you'll take care of Sanora." He tried to smile but it never reached his eyes, which were already dead.

"I promise you she will always remember you, but you can't leave me… Voldemort is dead… why do you have to leave too?"

"Sev please.. I am not going to last too much longer. Just hold me." Severus picked up the lighter smaller man. He then carried him up to their bed. There they lay together. Severus held his dying husband in his arms, not wanting to let him go. " I… love… you… Severus. Remember… that."

"Always love. I'll never forget you. Wait for me." Severus cried as he felt Harry go limp. His husbands heart stopped, and his spirit left in a final breath. "I will always love you Harry Please remember that." There Severus Snape lay holding the dead body of his husband. Tears crept down his cheeks. There was nothing he could do. He felt helpless. That's when he heard it. Their daughter was crying. She had always had a bond with Harry, and she knew he was dead. He would have to tell her now before she found out by something else.

"Sanora? I know you are awake. There is something we need to talk about." He had walked into her room and sat on her bed. Sanora who was a small child with silky black hair, and bright green eyes crawled into his lap. She looked so much like Harry. She was four years old, too young to remember her father.

"Daddy is dead isn't he?" She knew that it felt like and Severus hated to tell her this but he had too.

"Yes dearest. He went up to heaven." Tears fell unchecked down their cheeks. Neither of them saw Lucius watching them. "Do you want to talk about this love?"

"Will I ever see him again father?" She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Oh yes. He is going to stand there waiting for us… When we die he will throw open his arms and run to us. He will not forget, because he and angel, they don't forget those they loved." They eventually cried themselves to sleep.

**Two days later** 

It was time for Harry's funeral, and the entire Wizarding world was watching. One person came up to Severus and Sanora. He was hoping to sing a song in honor of the "Fallen Hero", Severus knew who it was but was surprised that he really wanted to sing. What Severus didn't know not only was it the Wizarding World, but the muggle world was watching as well. 

The muggles had accepted magic and had all fallen in love with the boy who lived. He had saved their world and them from Lord Voldemort. It was only a small boy a few years ago. But that small boy had grown, and captured the heart of his Potions master.

"We would be honored if you sang for Harry." He heard a familiar voice say. He turned around to see Harry's godfather Sirius Black standing behind him. Strangely enough they embraced like friends before turning to the singer. Elton John smiled and thanked them and began to play a familiar song. 'Candle in the wind.' However he had changes it again for Harry.

__

"Good bye sweetest spell, may you ever grow in our hearts.

You were that grace that placed itself, when lives were torn apart.

You called out to our magic and you consoled those in pain.

Now you belong to heaven and the stars spell out your name

And it seems to me that you lived you life like a candle in the wind.

Never fading with the sunset as the rains came in.

And your footsteps will always fall here in Hogwarts drafty halls.

Your candles burned out long before your magic ever will.

With out you it's like the battle was lost. And we never saw the end.

With out your love, this torch we carry for you the worlds golden child.

Though we try, the truth brings us to tears, all our words could not express the joy you brought us through the years.

And it seems to me that you lived you life like a candle in the wind.

Never fading with the sunset as the rains came in.

And your footsteps will always fall here in Hogwarts drafty halls.

Your candles burned out long before your magic ever will.

Good bye sweetest spell, may you ever grow in our hearts.

You were that grace that placed itself, when lives were torn apart.

Good bye sweetest spell, from your loved ones lost with out your soul.

Who miss the waves of your compassion more than you will ever know.

And it seems to me that you lived you life like a candle in the wind.

Never fading with the sunset as the rains came in.

And your footsteps will always fall here in Hogwarts drafty halls.

Your candles burned out long before your magic ever will.

Your footsteps will always fall here in Hogwarts drafty halls.

Your candles burned out long before your magic ever will."

As the song ended people cried and prayed for Harry's soul to be safely in heaven. They all left one by one until five people were standing near the new grave. They were Severus Sirius Sanora Remus and Lucius. Together they sang the song one last time before leaving themselves. _'I love you all!'_ Was what the wind seemed to say in Harry's voice.

A/N: Ok what did you al think? Please tell me. I was crying when I wrote this so I hope I didn't ruin any good moods. I had listened to the version for Princess Diana and I had to write something for it. Ok that's all. Love you all. 

Jamie Roberts.

Please Review.


	2. My Father.

Chapter two, My father.

Sanora was eleven now. She was in Hogwarts, and was a Slytherin… Severus was proud to see her doing so well, but her best friend was a Gryffindor, and they got into so much trouble. Not that it was a surprise after all Harry was her other father. She was a wonderful potion maker, and a great student in Transfiguration. However the other students didn't like her that much and they taunted her. Severus had lost count of how many times she had cried in his arms, and it was still her first year here. He didn't know if she'd want to stay.

It happened close to the end of the year, and Severus was more proud of her than any other time. She had been taken to the Headmasters office for fighting, as her father he was there as well. When she was asked what happened his jaw dropped. "Trevor was making fun of my father!" She shouted, Severus looked at the boy and almost laughed. He most likely had a broken nose that would match both his black eyes.

"How many times do we have to tell you Mr. Longbottom that it is unacceptable to make fun of teachers?" Albus Dumbledore sighed. This was his last year and it was already a hectic one.

"No, my other father." Severus' head shot up… She had been fighting the son of Harry's friend over Harry? Why on earth would Longbottom's son have anything against Harry? He couldn't think of a reason. "He said that no body should have to learn about him, and it seemed unfair that I got a high score on my paper about him, just because I'm his daughter… But I spent all my life trying to remember him I know everything about him, why shouldn't I have a high mark?"

She was adamant about this. It pleased Severus to know that his daughter remembered her other father, it had been hard on the both of them trying to move on. Her fists were held closely to her side. If she thought hard enough she could remember what he father had once told her. 'No matter where I am I will always be with you.' She stuck her tongue out and was slapped by Nevill's son Trevor. It took both adults to pull the children away from each other. However if Trevor's nose wasn't broken before it was now.

"Sanora stop this! Would your father have wanted this?" Severus snapped. She stopped and shook her head. Her father played dirty and she knew it.

"I am sorry Father." However she turned to face the boy. "My dad can beat your dad."

"Your dad is dead." He shot out before he could stop himself.

"No I meant this one." She smiled the perfect sneer and took the Snape stance. She really was her fathers' daughter. She could act as cunning as a Slytherin and yet be as brave as a Gryffindor. She was the perfect combination of both men who had loved her.

The two students had points taken away, and detention, not together of course. It wasn't until that night at dinner that Severus next saw his daughter. She and the Malfoy twins were talking quickly about something and he stepped closer to hear. "Yeah your right those stories were true." The girl twin said. Her brother nodded before she went on. "We asked our father and he said he came to Hogwarts in the same year as your dad."

Couldn't have been Severus… he went to school with Lucius, so must be Harry. What story did she tell this time? He watched her with a smile.

"Yeah well I wasn't done yet. While he was in the chamber of secrets he fought the younger version of Tom Riddle who was really…." She had a dramatic pause before she went on. "Voldemort." Severus shuddered as did everyone who heard or was too near.

"He was bit by a basilisk and would have died if not for the Phoenix tears. He had put the sorting hat on and out of it fell Godric Gryffindor's Sword. Can you believe that?" The twins were shocked. Draco must have told them a different story.

"Wow!" The said together. Severus smiled and walked away. He knew that she knew the stories backwards and forwards. She told them to the younger children to make them fall asleep at night. It never works though.

He walked to his rooms, and laid on the bed he had once shared with his love, It seemed really empty now He didn't feel like the fifty seven year old that he really was. He had always joked around with Harry that not only was he twice Harry's age but put a second year on top of that. That had been the year Harry had graduated. It wasn't till four years after that had Sanora graced their lives. Now seven years later he felt young.

He never guessed why, maybe it was because Harry would always be with him. "Told you Harry. The two of us will never forget you. Not as long as I live. We are always thinking about you." He stroked the picture he had next to his bed. The picture smiled and blew him a kiss. That was what he missed, Harry's smile, Harry's kisses, Harry's ability to make him smile no matter what the odds. Little did he know that in thirty years he would be rejoined with his lost love.

Sanora smiled as she walked into her fathers rooms, he was asleep with the picture again. She tucked him in bed after taking off his shoes and putting the picture on the bedside table after giving it a quick kiss. One thing she gained from her living father was the power to not cry, She hadn't cried in seven year. It had been the day after the funeral. She had to be strong for her dad. He needed her as much as she needed him.

As she left she was signing a song she had heard along time ago. She couldn't remember where but she loved the song and always sang it. Except around her father. He seemed to not like it.

__

With out you it's like the battle was lost. And we never saw the end.

With out your love, this torch we carry for you the worlds golden child.

Though we try, the truth brings us to tears, all our words could not express the joy you brought us through the years.

And it seems to me that you lived you life like a candle in the wind.

Never fading with the sunset as the rains came in.

And your footsteps will always fall here in Hogwarts drafty halls.

Your candles burned out long before your magic ever will.

She entered the common room and her class mates cheered. They had been told of her fight and were proud of her. He father had always said "Slytherins stick together when you need them they will be there."

She smiled at her friends and raised a bottle of butterbeer the twins had tossed her. "To the bond of Family and Friends." The Slytherins then in turn raised their bottles and said a toast to her father who had died seven years ago to the very day.

"To Harry Potter the man who was Slytherin in all but house." They said before they threw back the bottles and draind the contents. She smiled softly and said a final bit of the song.

__

Good bye sweetest spell, may you ever grow in our hearts.

You were that grace that placed itself, when lives were torn apart.

Good bye sweetest spell, from your loved ones lost with out your soul.

Who miss the waves of your compassion more than you will ever know.

And it seems to me that you lived you life like a candle in the wind.

Never fading with the sunset as the rains came in.

And your footsteps will always fall here in Hogwarts drafty halls.

Your candles burned out long before your magic ever will.

Your footsteps will always fall here in Hogwarts drafty halls.

Your candles burned out long before your magic ever will."

A/n: Oh man sorry that took so long. I couldn't face it for a while. There was a death in my family and I didn't know if I could work on it for a long time. Sorry I'll try to be faster it you want more. Just tell me and I'll do what I can.

Love all Peoples.

Jamie.


End file.
